


Some Assembly Required

by BleedingCoffee



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: BFFs, Being lewd makes everything better, Community: fma_fic_contest, Hughes Family, Yay! Maes lives!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingCoffee/pseuds/BleedingCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maes needs help putting together Elicia's new toy.  Short entry for fma fic contest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Assembly Required

 

“You're reading the instructions wrong.”

 

“No, I'm not.”

 

Gracia shook her head as she listened to the voices carrying from the living room. Maes had been struggling to assemble the kitchen playset he bought for Elicia all week. He finally called his best friend to come help declaring that the Xingese directions had to be clearer than the Amestrian translations. Apparently he was wrong, but it was nice to give Roy a reason to visit.

 

“Put it in the slot.”

 

“It doesn't, fit Roy!”

 

“Force it!”

 

Gracia had to giggle. The two grown men had quickly been reduced to a pair of grinning teenage boys once Roy started translating the Xingese text in the most suggestive way possible. It was good to hear them having fun, acting a little closer to their ages for once. She looked over as the coffee finished brewing and then back to Elicia decorating the cookies. “Elicia can you carry the mugs for me?”

 

“Yes Mommy!” The excited little girl jumped out of her chair to help.

 

“It doesn't FIT! What do the instructions really say, jackass?” Maes's frustration was evident as the voice drifted into the kitchen.

 

“That you need a different instruction manual for that problem of yours.” came Roy's mocking reply.

 

Gracia watched Elicia scamper into the living room as she placed the coffee carafe, creamer and sugar on the tray to bring it in to the living room. She paused as she turned the corner and saw the mess. It looked like a warzone, complete with two confused Colonels, plastic shrapnel and enough paperwork to make any bureaucrat proud.

 

Elicia placed the mugs on the coffee table and then crawled on her Uncle Roy who was lying on his belly on the living room carpet. He was propped up on his elbows reading some fancy writing and she wanted to see what he was reading. She sat on his back, wrapped her arms around his neck and looked over his shoulder. “What does it say Uncle Roy?”

 

“Fill box with miscellaneous parts so Amestrian Dad can lose his mind and Xing can rule the world.” Roy smirked as he pointed to a line of characters so she could squeak in awe as Maes shot him a nasty look.

 

Gracia poured the coffee and made her husband a cup before bringing to over to him. He kept fiddling with his glasses, sliding them up and down the bridge of his nose as if that would make the instructions clearer. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek as she placed the 'World's Best Daddy' cup into his hand.

 

“Just throw it all in a pile and use alchemy to make it look like the picture on the box.” Maes sighed defeated and threw the instructions on the ground. Gracia sat on the couch behind him and began to rub his shoulders as the delightful drink slid down his throat.

 

“Or lets throw it in the box and set it on fire and I'll buy my niece a lovely 'My First Alchemy Playset' and be the hero.” Roy looked at the mug on the table and wondered how he could get to it with a little girl wrapped around his neck.

 

“Four year olds don't get to play with chemicals!” Maes snapped.

 

“Then how do you plan to clean the kitchen playset? Without cleaning supplies it's just unsanitary.” Roy crawled forward with Elicia giggling and clenching onto his neck tighter.

 

“Maybe you should just have your own kids and buy it for them?” Maes shot back.

 

“Really?” Roy gave a mock appalled gasp. “No wonder we can't get the toy put together with your mind in the gutter. That's not what the instructions are talking about when it says place Tab P into Slot V. Pervert.”

 

“Where do the gutters go?” Elicia asked. She thought those went on the outside of the house and not in the kitchen.

 

Maes smiled and leaned his head back onto Gracia's lap. “Can we please just let him use alchemy to put it together?”

 

Gracia placed a kiss on his handsome head. “It's been five days, if we wait for you two to get it put together you'll be giving it to her as a wedding present.”

 

“Probably still sooner than we'll be giving Roy his wedding present.” Maes sighed. “When are you going to settle down Roy?”

 

“I'm not the one having problems getting Tab P into Slot V.” Roy shot back.

 

Maes frowned as Roy gave him a grin and successfully retrieved his coffee mug. He wasn't sure what mess on his living room floor was more frustrating, the toy or Roy. “Go ahead and use alchemy to put the thing together.”

 

“Elicia, want to help us pick up everything?” Roy asked hoping she would let go of his throat so he could drink.

 

“It's you and Daddy who made the mess.” Elicia pointed out.

 

“Mostly your Dad.” Roy said and pointed at the box. “I'm going to cut that box open and use it to draw a transmutation circle so we can make you an even better playset.”

 

“Ok.” Elicia jumped off and began to pick up pieces. She loved watching him do alchemy, the magic was always so cool!

 

“Wow, look at you tapping into that child labor resource.” Maes said dryly. “Almost like you've got some experience doing that.”

 

Roy sat up and stuck out his tongue at him. “Ask the Elrics to help you next time. Just over-insure the house before you do.”

 

Gracia stood and went to go get the plate of cookies. She hoped one day they could have Roy, Ed and Al over with their families but apparently she was going to have to wait a while for all three boys to grow up first.

 

 


End file.
